Harry Potter version Naruto
by Nadhira Uzuharuwa
Summary: Hari-hari sebelum Harry Uzumaki mengikuti tes genin. dan selanjutnya, petualangan Harry bersama kedua temannya, Ron Uchiha dan Hermione Haruno dan tentunya bersama guru mereka, Remus Hatake. read, please!  and review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Version Naruto

Karakter:

Harry Uzumaki

Kita akan ubah posisi Naruto dengan Harry. Pasti akan sangat unik! Harry, pemberani seperti Naruto, hanya ciri fisiknya saja yang berbeda. Di sini, Harry akan lebih suka bercanda, tapi dia juga orang yang serius.

Hermione Haruno

Untuk Hermione aku beri tokoh yang benar-benar pas untuk dia! Walaupun memakai pakaian pink, tetapi dia tidak centil. _It's cool!_ Hermione tetap jadi anak yang pintar, kok! Seperti di Hogwarts, dia berprestasi sebagai ninja!

Ron Uchiha

Benar-benar tidak cocok, ya! Karakter kedua orang ini sangat berbeda jauh. Ron yang biasanya humoris sekarag serius layaknya Sasuke. Tapi, tenang. Aku akan ubah sikapnya menjadi lebih periang seperti biasanya. Atau jahat…

Ginny Hyuga

Walaupun nama belakang dan fisik beda jauh dengan kakaknya yang asli di dunia sihir, tetapi, dicerita ini dia punya hubungan sepupu dengan kakaknya yang masuk keluarga Uchiha itu…

Lavender Yamanaka

Si centil ini tetap centil dan kekanak-kanakan disini. Dia juga tetap suka, _ehem_… Pokoknya bersaing dalam percintaan dengan Hermione!

Nah, karena sudah tahu perubahan tokoh-tokohnya, kita akan mulai ceritanya, yuk! Selamat membaca… ^_^

Chapter One: Bad Boy

Tahun-tahun yang sudah lalu. Terjadi suatu bencana. Kyuubi, monster rubah berekor sembilan menyerang Konohagakure. Orang-orang panik, para lelaki berusaha mengalahkan monster itu. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka berhasil mengalahkan monster itu.

Dan datanglah seseorang, dia adalah Hokage keempat. Dia membantai monster itu dan karena tak ada jalan keluar lain, dia menyegel monster itu dalam diri anaknya yang baru saja lahir!

Penyegelan itu, merenggut nyawanya…

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Pagi hari di Konohagakure. Suasananya yang ramai membuat desa ini seperti tak pernah ditinggalkan siapapun. Toko-toko bertebaran di sepanjang jalan. Para pembeli maupun penjual meramaikan suasana.

Kini cerita bermula dari monumen para Hokage. Wajah-wajah yang terpahat disana tampak sangat kotor. Cat dimana-mana. Wajah para Hokage berwarna-warni. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat, seorang anak laki-laki menggunakan alat untuk memanjat tebing, membawa cat serta kuasnya, dan dia mencorat-coret monumen itu.

"Hei, berhenti, Harry!" seru Sirius-sensei dengan salah satu temannya memanggil Harry dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti!" seru Harry dari atas monumen.

KRAK! Tempat berpijaknya Harry retak, dan ia terjatuh. Catnya bertumpahan dimana-mana. Kuas-kuasnya sudah lebih dahulu terjatuh ke permukaan tanah. Dengan cepat, Harry kini sudah terkapar di atas tanah.

"Ha! Kau tertangkap, Harry!" seru Sirius-sensei. "Ayo! Kau harus kembali ke akademi!"

Sirius-sensei menyeret Harry yang tampak sangat lemas.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam salah satu ruang kelas yang ada di akademi. Sirius-sensei berdiri dihadapan murid-muridnya selain Harry, yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku harap kalian tidak menirunya!" seru Sirius-sensei sambil menunjuk Harry dengan penuh arti. Beberapa anak meresponnya dengan tawa yang keras.

Harry masih berdiri di hadapan teman-temannya. Dia merasa kesal karena ditertawakan oleh sebagian besar teman-temannya. Hari ini menjadi hari paling sial untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, berbaris!" seru Sirius-sensei. Dan seluruh murid termasuk Harry yang sudah diperbolehkan bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain oleh Sirius-sensei. "Nah, yang pertama. Hermione Haruno!"

Hermione, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink dan garis-garis coklat panjang dan sedikit bergelombang maju dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia tampak sangat manis dank arena itulah, Harry amat menyukainya.

"Lakukan _henge no jutsu_!" perintah Sirius-sesei.

"Baik, Sensei," balas Hermione. "_Henge!_" serunya. Dan dalam sekejap setelah tertutup kabut sementara, dia berubah menjadi Sirius-sensei.

"Bagus," kata Sirius-sensei pelan seraya menuliskan nilai di balik _clip board_-nya. "Selanjutnya, Ron Uchiha!"

Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan sedikit bercak biru tua dan mata berwarna hitam gelap maju dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Dia berseru, "_Henge!_" Dan ia berubah menjadi Sirius-sensei.

Sirius-sensei kembali bergumam, "Bagus." Dan menuliskan nilai Ron dibalik _clip board_.

"Bagus sekali, Ron!" seru Hermione dengan nada kekaguman. Tapi pujiannya hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Ron. Hermione memang terlalu memujinya.

"Selanjutnya, Harry Uzumaki!" seru Sirius-sensei.

Harry maju dengan perasaan yang masih saja kurang tenang. Tapi karena sedikit iri melihat Hermione memuji Ron, semangatnya mulai mengembang kembali. Dia maju dan mulai melipat-lipat jari-jarinya.

"Semoga sukses, Harry-kun," gumam Ginny dengan suara amat pelan sampai-sampai tak seorangpun mendengarnya menggumam seperti itu.

"_Henge!_" seru Harry. Dan kabut menyelubungi dirinya. Dia merasa tubuhnya memanjang, dan perutnya terasa lebih langsing.

Sunyi sesaat setelah Harry berubah. Sirius-sensei menganga lebar, dia seperti tak sanggup menutup mulutnya. Hermione menepuk wajah Ron yang sebenarnya berniat mentup matanya. Harry benar-benar berubah.

Kabut-kabut masih tersisa disekelilingnya, menutupi bagian dada dan pinggang sampai paha. Secara teknis, dia berubah kelamin. Rambutnya berwarna kuning memanjang dengan dan diikat menjadi dua bagian. Rasanya seperti tak tertutupi apapun.

Sirius-sensei terbelalak, sampai-sampai kedua matanya seperti mau keluar dan menggelinding di atas lantai dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana. Tapi yang terjadi, dia hanya sedikit mimisan begitu melihat Harry berubah.

"Aaaa!" jerit Sirius-sensei.

POOF! Kabut tebal menutupi Harry, dan kini dia kembali ke wujud semula.

"Hahaha! Yang tadi itu aku sebut dengan _sexy no jutsu_," canda Harry.

Sirius-sensei mulai naik darah. Dia sangat marah. Dan dia langsung berteriak, "Kenapa kau lakukan jurus bodoh seperti itu!"

Harry hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi karena perilakunya itu, dia dihukum. Dia harus membersihkan bekas cat pada pahatan wajah-wajah hokage. Sirius-sensei mengantarnya dengan membantu Harry membawa beberapa peralatan untuk bersih-bersih.

"Bersihkan yang benar!" perintah Sirius-sensei yang menjaga Harry dari bagian atas monumen Hokage.

Harry menggerutu, tapi dia langsung mulai membersihkan bekas cat yang berada di wajah hokage kedua yang paling dia kotori. Harry membersihkannya dengan asal-asalan sehingga Sirius-sensei menegurnya.

"Lakukan dengan benar!" seru Sirius-sensei. Dia berpikir sejenak dan kembali berkata, "Kalau kau membersihkan monument ini dengan benar, nanti malam aku akan traktir kau di rumah makan ramen."

Wajah Harry berseri-seri. Dan dia berkata dengan penuh semangat, "Aku akan membersihkan ini sampai bersih, Sirius-sensei!". Dan dia sangat bersemangat membersihkan kelopak mata hokage ketiga yang seperti baru saja diolesi maskara.

Sesuai janji Sirius-sensei, dia mentraktir Harry dengan semangkuk ramen yang besar. Harry sangat senang dan melahap ramennya dengan wajah amat bahagia.

"Nah, bagaimana? Tadi kau sudah capek membersihkan monumen, sekarang bisa santai dengan ramen, kan?" kata Sirius-sensei sambil menepuk pundak Harry.

Harry membalasnya dengan anggukan, dan tak henti-hentinya memakan berhelai-helai ramen dari mangkuknya yang besar. Setelah beberapa saat, Harry mulai bicara kembali. "Ah, enaknya. Terimakasih, Sirius-sensei,kau memang sangat tahu seleraku."

Sirius-sensei hanya tersenyum kecil dan memakan ramennya.

"Sensei, aku ingin menyanyakan sesuatu," kata Harry tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Mau satu mangkuk lagi?" tanya Sirius-sensei.

Harry menatap ikat kepala Sirius-sensei dan bertanya, "Bolehkan aku meminjam ikat kepalamu itu?"

"Oh, ini," kata Sirius-sensei seraya menunjuk ikat kepalnya. "Maaf, tidak bisa. Ini untuk perlindunganku. Kau akan mendapatkan ini besok jika kau lulus dalam ujian," ujar Sirius-sensei.

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry penuh semangat.

"Ya, tentu," jawab Sirius-sensei.

Diam sejenak, dan Harry berkata, "Sensei, bolehkan aku minta satu mangkuk lagi?"

Sirius-sensei tampak seperti menunjukan wajah tak senang. Dia meraba-raba kantungnya dan merasa uangnya tinggal sedikit. Dia berkata pada Harry, "Oh, maaf. Tidak bisa."

"_Sensei_," erang Harry.

"Tidak bisa, Harry!" bentak Sirius-sensei. Tapi Harry tetap melawan, dan mereka malah adu mulut di rumah makan ramen, membuat si pelayan kewalahan.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana saatnya ulangan Chunin dimulai. Harry tak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Dia hanya yakin dengan kemampuannya yang seadanya saja.

Sirius-sensei berbicara di hadapan murid-muridnya, "Hari ini kalian akan ulangan jurus meng-kopi diri sendiri. Bagi yang namanya dipanggil, silahkan menuju ruangan sebelah!"

"Huh, syukurlah," gumam Hermione yang tampak sangat santai dan tak sedikitpun ekspresi takut-takut muncul di wajahnya.

Harry tegang, dia membatin, _Itu adalah jurus yang paling tak bisa kulakukan_. Dia hanya bisa meratap di tempat duduknya sambil menunggu giliran namanya dipanggil.

"Uzumaki, Harry!" seru Sirius-sensei.

Harry terlonjak. Dengan takut-takut, dia menuruni undakan tempat duduk dan memasuki ruangan sebelah. Ruangan yang isinya hanya Sirius-sensei, Mizuki-sensei dan ikat-ikat kepala yang menunggu untuk dipakai.

"Ayo, Harry. Tunjukan bakatmu," gumam Mizuki-sensei yang berambut putih, tapi bukan uban. Sirius-sensei mengamati Harry lekat-lekat.

Harry bersiap, dia melipat-lipat tangannya dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

POOF! Dia berhasil mengeluarkan hasil peng-kopi-an dirinya. Tapi hasil kopi dirinya tidak benar. Tiruannya tak bergerak dan ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar aneh.

Sirius-sensei berdiri dan berseru, "Kau gagal!"

"Tidak!" jerit Harry. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi _shock_.

"Tunggu dulu, Umino," kata Mizuki-sensei yang tampaknya protes dengan hasil penilaian Sirius-sensei.

"Ta—tapi…" kata Sirius-sensei.

"Tapi menurutku dia masih bisa diberi kesempatan," sergah Mizuki-sensei. "Harry, aku berharap kau lulus."

Harry tersenyum kearah Mizuki-sensei. Sirius-sensei tampak marah dan membentak, "Kau tetap saja tidak lulus, Uzumaki! Mizuki,.." dia memalingkan wajah ke arah Mizuki-sensei, "..apa-apaan kau ini? Sembarangan meluluskan seorang anak yang memang tidak memenuhi persyaratan kelulusan! Jika kau meluluskannya dengan alasan membelanya, aku akan laporkan ke Hokage-Dumbledore. Aku tidak meluluskannya karena kasihan Harry jika dia lulus tanpa kemampuan."

"Sudahlah," gumam Harry, membuat Sirius dan Mizuki-sensei terkejut. Tidak seperti biasanya, kini Harry tampak lebih menerima keadaan. "Kalau aku memang tidak lulus, aku terima itu."

"Nah, kau memang anak yang baik dan jujur, nak," puji Sirius-sensei dan menepuk pundak Harry sekaligus mengantarnya kembali ke ruang sebelah.

Karena ketidak lulusannya, Harry hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, dia ingin berteriak sambil menangis, "KENAPA AKU SEBODOH INI?". Dia hanya bisa duduk di atas sebuah ayunan yang di ayunkan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Teman-temannya, Hermione, yang paling disukainya, bahkan sampai Ron, yang benar-benar dibencinya sudah mendapatkan ikat kepala masing-masing. Dia sendiri, memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang berbicara asyik tentang ikat kepala mereka.

"Aku sangat bangga mendapatkan ini," kata suara salah satu dari mereka.

"Ibuku pasti akan selalu memujiku," kata yang lainnya.

Dan Harry melirik ke arah dua anak perempuan yang sedang mengobrol hanya berdua saja. Perempuan yang pertama berkata dengan mata melirik ke arah Harry, "Kau lihat anak itu?"

"Ya, tentu," balas temannya. "Dia satu-satunya yang tidak lulus, kan?"

"Tentunya. Bodohnya dia. Aku heran kenapa anak seorang hokage seperti itu."

"Ya, mungkinkah karena dalam dirinya ada―."

"Ssst! Itu dilarang untuk diucapkan!" bisik Si Anak Perempuan yang pertama dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Oh, maaf," balas temannya dengan sedikit perasaan menyesal.

Harry mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin marah dan menyeran kedua Perempuan itu. Tapi dia sadar, bahwa dia tak punya kemampuan, dia lemah, dia bodoh.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu datang dari dalam benaknya. Dia pernah diceritakan tentang gulungan-gulungan kertas di dalam kantor Hokage-Dumbledore oleh Sirius-sensei. Gulungan-gulungan itu berisi jurus-jurus andalan. Sesuatu dalam diri Harry seperti memaksanya untuk menuju kantor Hokage-Dumbledore…

Sesuai isi batinnya, Harry menyelinap. Dia memasuki kantor Hokage-Dumbledore yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Tak ada satupun makhluk hidup di dalamnya kecuali Harry dan semut-semut yang memakan bekas potongan roti Hokage-Dumbledore.

Dia mengambil salah satu dari gulungan itu, dan langsung pergi. Tapi kaburnya Harry dari kantor terlihat oleh salah seorang shinobi yang kebetulan melewati kantor. Dia langsung melapor pada Hokage-Dumbledore berserta para shinobi yang lainnya.

"Aku melihatnya. Dia melompat dari jendela kantormu. Dan aku sangat kenal model rambutnya, kuning dan bentuknya seperti kulit buah durian," ujar shinobi itu yang membuat shinobi lain tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hokage-Dumbledore serius.

Para shinobi diam dan mendengarkan perintah yang akan diberikan oleh Hokage-Dumbledore.

Hokage-Dumbledore mendeham dan berseru dengan suaranya yang serak, "Aku memerintahkan kalian semua untuk mencari Harry Uzumaki yang telah mencuri salah satu gulungan dari dalam kantorku. Kalian harus berpencar. Cari dia sampai ketemu dan ambil gulungannya. Ingat! Aku tidak memerintahkan kalian untuk menghukum atau menyiksanya, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Hokage-Dumbledore!" jawab para shinobi dengan nada tegas. Dan mereka berpencar. Mencari-cari ada dimanakah Harry dengan gulungannya?

Sementara itu, Harry berlari dan melompat ke arah hutan. Bersembunyi dan membuka gulungan yang berhasil dicurinya. Dia berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi lebat dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang lain. Kini, dia sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat.

"Apa, ya, isi gulungan ini?" gumam Harry sambil menerik gulungan itu dari punggungnya. Dia membukanya dan mulai membaca jurus pertama, "_Kagebunshin No Jutsu_, kloning bayangan. Oh, ya ampun! Ini jurus yang paling tidak bisa aku kuasai."

Sementara Harry berada di hutan, Sirius-sensei adalah shinobi yang mencari Harry paling bersemangat. Dia khawatir Harry malah akan terkena musibah saat mencoba-coba beberapa jurus dari gulungan yang dicurinya. Dia berseru, "Harry! Harry! Dimana kau?". Dan pikirannya tertuju pada hutan. Dia mencari Harry di hutan.

Sedangkan Mizuki-sensei, dia diam-diam mengikuti Sirius-sensei. Dia bergumam dengan suara amat pelan sambil melompati pepohonan, "Kau akan kutemukan, Uzumaki. Akan kubunuh kau!". Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Mizuki-sensei yang berniat membunuh Harry.

Kembali ke bawah pohon yang besar, Harry mencoba jurus yang paling pertama dibaca. Tapi dia tak berhasil. Berulang kali dia mencobanya, tapi tak kesampaian.

"Ha! Kena kau!" seru seseorang dari salah satu cabang pohon. Mizuki-sensei berdiri dengan mantap di atas cabang itu.

"Ah, Mizuki-sensei!" jerit Harry. "Apa yang—oh, tolong, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!"

"Tenang saja, Harry. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun, termasuk Sirius-sensei dan Hokage-Dumbledore," ujar Mizuki-sensei dengan nada santai.

"Oh, syukurlah. Terima kasih Mizuki―," kata-kata Harry terputus saat seorang shinobi lagi datang dan dia adalah Sirius-sensei.

"Mizuki, bagus. Kau sudah dapatkan Harry!" seru Sirius-sensei.

Mizuki-sensei terkikik. Dan dia berkata dengan nada licik, "Heh, siapa yang mau menyerahkan Harry kepadamu, Umino? Dan siapa peduli dengan perintah Hokage-Dumbledore yang tidak penting itu? Haha…"

"Kau!" bentak Sirius-sensei. "Harry, kembalikan gulungan itu!"

Harry bimbang antara menyerahkan gulungan hasil curiannya atau tetap mempertahankan gulungan itu dalam genggamannya. Jika dia menyerahkannya, mungkin dia akan terbebas dari banya hukuman. Sedangkan jika dia tidak mengembalikan gulungan itu, dia mungkin akan mendapat masalah besar.

"Harry, sudahlah, ambil saja. Itu berguna agar kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu!" seru Mizuki-sensei.

"Jangan, Harry! Jangan! Kalau coba-coba buka gulungan itu lagi, kau akan dapat masalah!" seru Sirius-sensei dari sisi lain.

"Diam, kau, Umino!" bentak Mizuki-sensei. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken dan melemparnya ke arah Sirius-sensei.

Pundak, tangan dan kedua kaki Sirius-sensei tergores shuriken-shuriken itu. Dia tertancap di sebuah bangunan kecil yang berada di dalam hutan itu. Dia berteriak, "Lari, Harry! Lari!"

Harry berusaha untuk lari, tapi jalannya dihalangi api yang dimunculkan oleh Mizuki-sensei. Dia terjebak, tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Mizuki-sensei mendekatinya dan berkata, "Kau bukanlah anak biasa, Harry. Keluarkan emosimu, keluarkan!"

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, Harry!" seru Sirius-sensei yang kesakitan. "Mizuki, jangan coba-coba beritahu dia!"

"Beritahu apa?" tanya Harry dengan keras. "Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang membuatku dijauhi orang-orang?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Kau bukan anak biasa, karena itulah orang-orang takut dan menjauhimu. Dan kau, kerjamu hanya menarik perhatian mereka, bodohnya!" kata Mizuki-sensei. "Sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu karena aku akan dipuji banyak orang di desa ini jika aku membunuhmu!"

"Apa salahku!" jerit Harry. "Apa karena aku jahil? Baik, aku bisa perbaiki sikap itu. Tapi tolong, jangan bunuh aku!"

"Oh, sebenarnya bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, Harry," kata Mizuki-sensei dengan licik. "Kami semua, seluruh penduduk desa ini menyimpan sebuah rahasia tentang dirimu itu! Kau setan!"

"MIZUKI!" seru Sirius-sensei yang merintih kesakitan. "JANGAN COBA-COBA BERITAHU HAL ITU!"

"Oh, siapa yang akan menuruti perintahmu itu, Umino? Haha, sekarang aku akan katakan. Harry, kau adalah…"

"Apa? Ayo cepat katakan!" seru Harry dengan nada amat penasaran.

"Kyuubi!" seru Mizuki-sensei.

"Mizuki! Kau melanggar!" bentak Sirius, saking kesatinnya dia sampai meneteskan air mata.

"K—kyuubi?" kata Harry dengan nada penasaran. "T—tunggu, aku pernah dengar itu sebelumnya."

Mizuki-sensei tertawa licik, dan dia berkata, "Bodohnya kau jika tak tahu tentang Kyuubi. Kyuubi adalah monster—eh—atau mungkin setan rubah berekor sembilan! Kau dengar itu? Setan! Monster! Rubah! Berekor sembilan!"

Harry ternganga ditengah kobaran api yang berukuran sedang. Dia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Setiap saat, dia dianggap sebagai anak yang jahil, kurang perhatian dari orangtua (karena dirinya saja sudah tak punya orangtua), dan ternyata, di dalam dirinya ada, monster…

"Mizuki! KAU KETERLALUAN!" seru Sirius-sensei. "Harry, aku berharap, kau bisa lawan dia!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu memaksa Harry untuk menghajar Mizuki-sensei habis-habisan. "Tenang saja, Sirius-sensei. Aku punya jurus andalan yang baru saja aku pelajari," kata Harry penuh semangat. Walaupun dia sebenarnya belum bisa menguasai jurus _Kagebunshin No Jutsu_, dia tetap berusaha, dan kini, ia mencobanya, "_Kagebunshin No Jutsu!_". Seribu bayangan Harry muncul dimana-mana. Mereka berekspresi persisi seperti Harry.

"Wah," gumam Sirius-sensei.

"Haha, hanya kloning bayangan, itu tidak hebat, nak!" tawa Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki-sensei memperbesar api yang mengelilingi Harry.

"Harry! Lakukan jurus—eh—jurus yang kau pakai saat aku suruh menggunakan _Henge No Jutsu_!" seru Sirius-sensei.

Harry ingat, jurus itu. Jurus yang mungkin menjadi jurus ampuh untuk melawan musuh laki-laki. Ya, itu adalah jurus terbaik untuk menyerang Mizuki-sensei. Dia berbisik, "_Henge!_"

Kepulan kabut menutupinya. Dan dalam sekejap, semua Harry yang berada di dalam hutan berubah menjadi seorang perempuan, cantik, walaupun dengan bekas luka seperti kumis kucing di pipi kanan dan kiri. Mizuki-sensei terbelalak, ekspresinya lebih parah daripada Sirius-sensei saat melihat Harry menggunakan jurus itu (untungnya saat itu Sirius-sensei pingsan sebelum para Harry berubah)…

Tampaknya tragedi itu membuat Mizuki-sensei akan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia menjadi gila setelah melihat hasil jurus Harry. Sirius-sensei mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Dan dia berkata pelan pada Harry selama beberapa shinobi datang membawa Mizuki-sensei yang malang, "Harry, aku kagum dengan jurusmu itu. Karena itu bukanlah jurus yang mudah, aku akan―," dia mengorek isi kantungnya. "Memberikan ini."

Sebuah ikat kepala tergeletak di atas telapak tangan Sirius-sensei. "Kau dinyatakan lulus, Harry. Aku yakin Hokage-Sama setuju denganku," ujar Sirius-sensei

Seakan tak percaya, Harry menampar dirinya sendiri. Dan dia merasa sakit, ini bukanlah mimpi, dia berhasil, dia lulus. Dia bisa mengikuti kelas selanjutnya! Dengan senang hati, dia mengambil ikat kepala itu dan menggunakannya sebagai pengganti kacamata plastiknya.

"Umino! Sini! Jangan biarkan luka-lukamu infeksi!" serus salah seorang shinobi.

Sirius-sensei menghampiri orang itu dan dia diobati. Harry senang, rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena berhasil lulus.

"AKU LULUS!" seru Harry, membuat para shinobi terkejut…

NB: maaf kalau ada kesalahan (males koreksi), tolong di review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Team 7**

"Apa kau yakin? Saya pikir itu terlalu berlebihan!" seru Si Fotografer.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Menurutku ini sudah bagus. Ayo, foto aku!" perintah Harry.

"Baiklah…" Si Fotografer bersiap dengan jari telunjuk di atas tombol. "Siap, dan, keju (_cheese_)!" seru Si Fotografer.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana saatnya pemotretan untuk para genin yang lulus. Untuk persyaratan lengkap, tentunya mereka membutuhkan foto. Hokage-Dumbledore menyewa seorang Fotografer yang ulung. Saking ulungnya, Fotografer itu selalu member kritik tentang gaya para genin, terutama Harry.

"Wah, liat foto anak itu," gumam Hokage-Dumbledore setelah diberi waktu untuk melihat foto Harry dari Si Fotografer. "Dia lucu, ya."

"Tapi, Hokage..," kata Si Fotografer, "…menurut saya, foto itu tidak menggambarkan seorang ninja sejati."

"Kau tahu apa, Fotografer?" tanya Hokage-Dumbledore dengan lembut. "Para ninja adalah orang-orang yang energik. Kau lihat? Fotonya menggambarkan betapa energetik dia."

Si Fotografer mendesah, dia keluar dari kantor Hokage-Dumbledore dan kembali ke kantor PT Fotografer Ninja Konoha.

Foto Harry, unik, aneh. Foto itu menggambarkan dirinya menggunakan cat merah diwajahnya dan dia menggunakan gelang-gelang perak palsu membuatnya seperti anak _dance hip hop_ dengan gaya orang gila.

_Di akademi…_

Sirius-sensei belum juga memasuki kelas. Anak-anak termasuk Harry sudah berada di dalam kelas. Mereka masih saja asyik mengobrol, tanpa menyadari aka nada pengumuman yang penting.

"Harry, minggir!" seru Hermione. Dia berkacak pinggang dan tongkat sihir beserta kunai dan shurikennya tersimpan di dalam kantung yang diikatkan di paha kanannya. "Minggir!"

"Untuk a―," kata Harry. Dan dia menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Ron duduk disana, diam tak bicara satu katapun. "Maaf, Hermione. Pantatku lengket disini," canda Harry.

"TIDAK LUCU!" bentak Hermione. Dia berseru, "_Tarantallegra!_" Dan kaki Harry yang seperti sedang menari _tap_ gila-gilaan membawa Harry menuruni tempat-tempat duduk di bawahnya.

Hermione menggunkan kesempatan. Duduk, dan tidak akan pindah lagi. Duduk di sebelah Ron, walaupun dia tahu kalau Harry nantinya juga akan duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry sudah berhenti menari _tap_ di hadapan teman-temannya. Dia kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya. Senang, duduk di sebelah kanan Hermione, sebal, Hermione berhasil duduk di sebelah kiri Ron.

Harry kesal, dia melompat ke atas meja. Berjongkok di hadapan Ron yang masih saja diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ron tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Harry dengan pandangan sebal pada Ron.

"Harry!" jerit Hermione. "Jangan ganggu dia! Kau akan membuatnya marah!"

Beberapa anak mulai mendekati Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Mereka yang laki-laki, mulai jahil.

"Dean, dorong pantatnya!" perintah Seamus seraya menunjuk pantat Harry. Harry tampak tak mendengarnya. Dia tetap menatap Ron lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi marah besar.

"Tenang, serahkan saja padaku," kata Dean dengan nada jahil. Dia maju, mendekati pantat Harry yang untungnya tidak terlalu bau. Dia menyatukan kedua telunjuknya. Dan mulai menyeruduk pantat Harry.

BRUK!

Beberapa saat sejenak setelah Harry didorong, Hermione menjerit, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Seluruh mata anak yang berada di dalam kels terpaku menatap Harry dan Ron. Apa yang terjadi? Penasaran? Tunggu, ya… sebentar lagi juga kalian akan tahu (jangan coba-coba lihat kalimat setelahnya sebelum membaca kalimat ini!).

Wajah mereka (Harry dan Ron), sangat dekat (oh, kalian tak akan menyangka…), Harry, bibirnya menempel di pipi Ron…..

_Hueeks_….. :-p

"HUEEK! HUEEK!" Harry dan Ron muntah. Mereka membuat lantai kelas kotor.

"Ya, ampun!" jerit Hermione, diikuti anak perempuan yang lain. "Kalian membuat kotor! (dan sejujurnya kalian sudah kotor, kotor mulut Harry, kotor pipi Ron)." Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra, "_Scourgify!_" Muntah Harry dan Ron mulai bersih, tapi, Ron menginjak sebagian muntahnya sendiri.

"Biar aku," kata Ron lemah. "_Scourgify!_" tapi muntahnya tetap saja ada.

"Aku akui saja, Ron hanya pintar dalam ninja dan bodoh dalam sihir, _huek.._" ledek Harry.

"HARRY!" bentak Hermione. Dia menjitak kepala Harry. "Tenang, Ron. Aku bisa bantu. _Scourgify!_" Hermione berseru, muntah yang berada di sekitar kaki Ron lenyap.

Harry membatin, _dia pasti cari perhatian_. Karena dia tahu benar, seberapa sukanya (atau Harry lebih suka bilang Hermione cuma nge-fans) Hermione pada Ron, membuat Harry cemburu berat (padahal sahabat saja tidak dengan Hermione, sudah main cemburu saja).

"Pagi, anak-anak!" seru Sirius-sensei yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Pagi, Sensei!" balas anak-anak seraya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, hari ini aku akan mengumumkan pembagian tim untuk tingkat ninja selanjutnya. Kita mulai dari tim satu…," Sirius-sensei mulai menyerukan nama anak-anak yang namanya sudah masuk daftar tim. "…Tim Tujuh! Harry Uzumaki!"

Nama Harry dipanggil. Dia berharap banyak bisa satu tim dengan Hermione, tanpa Ron yang akan mengganggu.

"..Hermione Haruno.." seru Sirius-sensei.

Harry bersorak riang, Hermione kesal (saat itu dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Harry sampai sekarat, tidak sampai mati).

"…dan Ron Uchiha!" seru Sirius-sensei.

"Yes!" seru Hermione girang.

"Tidaak!" jerit Harry. Selama Harry dan Hermione merasa kesal dan senang, Ron diam saja. Seperti orang tuli (atau malah congek-an).

"Tim sela—," seru Sirius-sense, dipotong oleh harry.

"Sensei!" serunya. "Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan dia?" tanya Harry seraya menunjuk Ron yang menatapnya tajam (tatapan pembunuh).

Sirius-sensei mendesah dan menjawab, "Harry, itu sudah menjadi takdirmu. Kau adalah seorang ninja, seharusnya kau menerima apa adanya."

Harry menggerutu. Sekarang, saatnya Harry yang diam.

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Entah mengapa sebagian besar anak memilih untuk bermain bersama teman-teman satu tim mereka. Sirius-sensei sendiri berkata, _aku harap kalian bisa lebih saling mengenal dengan teman satu tim. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian bermain sebentar bersama teman satu tim kalian._

Harry, Ron dan Hermione berada dalam satu tim, Tim 7. Tim yang—eh—mungkin tidak bisa dibilang kompak. Lihat saja, mereka saling membenci dan saling suka.

Mereka tidak bermain, hanya diam di sebuah tempat, bekas gedung pertokoan yang kosong, tak berpenghuni (mungkin sudah ada hantu yang menjadi penghuni barunya). Tapi, yang duduk-duduk di sana hanyalah Harry dan Ron. Hermione sedang mengalami sedikit sesak nafas, sehingga dia lebih memilih ke taman dekat hutan.

Harry duduk di atas tumpukan batu bata yang sudah tak terpakai oleh manusia maupun hantu dan hewan-hewan. Ron, duduk di jendela bekas gedung pertokoan yang kosong.

Harry tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu, dia ingin Hermione menyukainya. Dia ingin cintanya terbalas (ea', jadi dramatis, nih). Tapi dia tahu, betapa sulitnya untuk merebut Hermione yang walaupun single tapi sudah menyukai orang lain.

Kedua mata Harry berputar sedikit ke atas, kini mata itu terfokus pada Ron. Ron, ya, dia yang membuat dirinya kesusahan mendapat pujian atau respon yang positif dari Hermione. Setiap kali Harry protes tentang Sasuke, dia selalu kena marah Hermione.

Suatu ide menghampiri kepala Harry. Diam-diam dia memasuki bekas gedung pertokoan. Berjalan di belakang Ron, dan… HUP!

Kini cerita berpindah ke taman dekat hutan. Hermione duduk santai di atas sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari semen yang komposisinya putih telur dan pasir. Dia bisa menghirup udara segar disana, tanpa ada gangguan dari Harry atau terlalu berpikir ke arah Ron.

"Huh," desahnya, "tampaknya ada sesuatu yang salah denganku."

Hermione mengamati badannya. _Tampaknya badanku sudah proposional_, batinnya. Dia menyentuh keningnya. Oh, tentu saja. _Keningku tidak proposional_, batinnya lagi.

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki menghampiri Hermione. Dia menggunakan baju berwarna biru tua dan celana putih selutut. Ron menghampirinya.

_A—apa yang dilalakukannya di sini?_ Hermione membatin. Apa mungkin? _Oh, tidak mungkin, ini hanya mimpi_.

"Kau pikir keningmu jelek?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba, membuat Hermione terlonjak (nyaris menduduki kepik yang hinggap di sebelahnya).

"A—apa?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Jangan bilang keningmu jelek!" kata Ron. Dia duduk di sebelah Hermione (yah, kepiknya mati..).

Hermione tidak tahu ingin bicara apa. Dia lebih memilih mengamati hal-hal di sekitarnya, seperti kumbang tahi putih (kumbang yang sedang mendorong kotorannya yang berwarna putih pucat dan mulai retak). Dia berfikir, _Mungkinkah, dia menyukaiku?_

"Hermione," kata Ron pelan, "kenapa kau membenci Harry?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione terlonjak. _Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu?_ Hermione bingung, antara sedikit persaan senang dan bingung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Ah—aku—begini, Harry adalah orang yang menjengkelkan. Dia selalu membuatku muak, merusak suasana di kelas dan—," Hermione ragu-ragu, "dia selalu—selalu—mengganggumu. Kau tahu, aku sangat sebal terhadap orang yang—mengganggu? Dan karena itulah, aku peduli denganmu dan—aku—kau adalah orang yang kusukai," ujar Hermione. Pipinya merona merah.

Ron diam, dia hanya terus melihat ke arah Hermione, tampaknya ikut-ikutan bingung. Mustahil, Ron langsung membalas perasaan Hermione.

Perlahan tanpa Hermione sadari, dia bergeser, bergeser dan bergeser (oh, hanya tinggal 0,1 sentimeter lagi jarak Ron dan Hermione). Wajah Ron yang sudah mengarah pada Hermione dibalas oleh Hermione.

_Oh, apa ini.._ batin Ron. _Apakah karena ini, dia sangat menarik perhatian orang-orang, termasuk juga dengan ak— _

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG! Jantung mereka berdegup kencang (kayak orang jantungan, apalagi Hermione, udah sesak nafas, jantungan pula)…

Hermione, benar-benar _**tidak sadar **_bahwa jarak wajahnya sudah melampaui batas normal dengan wajah Ron (wah wah wah -_-)… Tapi, dia mendapatkan sedikit firasat, _Mungkinkah Ron menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin! Tapi…_

_**Tanpa disadari juga, **_wajah Ron turut melampaui batas (aaaaarrggghhh! _ _"). Mereka seperti mau…. (oops! Teringat di dalam cerita mereka baru berumur 12 tahun, adegan ini jangan ditiru bagi anak-anak yang umurnya ≤ 12 tahun. Ingat, ya! ^_^) hati-hati juga yang belum punya pasangan resmi.

_Ugh…_ batin Ron. Dia memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa? " tanya Hermione yang perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ron.

"Maaf, aku sakit perut." Ron pergi sambil berlari dengan amat kencang.

"Oh, menurutku dia grogi. Ah, manisnya!" jerit Hermione. Dan setelah menjerit, dia semakin sesak nafas.

Di toilet, Ron yang sebenarnya adalah Harry terduduk di atas WC duduk (diare berat).

"Ah, padahal tadi nyaris saja, itu sudah sangat dekat," gumam Harry. "Ugh, diare lagi, diare lagi, sial! Ha! Sekarang, aku tahu apa yang membuat Hermione menyukai Ron. Hehehe, aku akan berbuat sesuatu…" (licik sekali….).

Tapi, Harry tampak berubah pikiran, "Mungkin sebaiknya tidak mengerjai dia. Nanti malah makin kena marah Hermione…"

Sementara itu, di dalam bekas gedung, Ron terikat, meronta-ronta. Dia terus berusaha membebaskan diri.

_Apa yang dilakukan Harry, ya?_ Ron membatin (wah, mencurigakan, nih -_-)…

Harry kembali dari toilet, dan dilihatnya, Ron sudah bebas dan berjalan dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya. Dia langsung mengangkat Harry, lempar 1000 meter (WUIIIH!)

Esoknya, Harry, Ron dan Hermione bertemu guru tim mereka. Hari itu juga, Sirius-sensei menyuruh mereka bertiga pergi ke atap akademi. Mereka akan bertemu guru mereka disana.

"Nah, semoga sukses berkenalan," kata Sirius-sensei seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione melompat. Mereka pergi ke atap akademi. Tak sabar menanti perkenalan dengan guru tim mereka.

Mereka bertiga sampai di atas atap. Seorang lelaki dewasa sudah menunggu mereka. Dia berambut keabu-abuan, menggunakan ikat kepalanya dan sebuah masker biru menutupi wilayah mulutnya.

"Apakah kau, guru tim tujuh?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayo, duduklah. Kita akan memulai perkenalan," kata Lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

Harry duduk di atas sebuah karpet bekas, Ron duduk di atas ban mobil tak terpakai, dan Hermione duduk di tanpa alas (langsung menyentuh permukaan atap yang terbuat dari semen yang kuat).

"Perkenalkan diri kau, Sensei," kata Hermione seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya..

"Baik, baik. Tapi ingat, jika saatnya kalian memperkenalkan diri, kalian harus sebutkan nama, hobi atau apa yang kalian sukai dan apa yang kalian inginkan setelah belajar banyak. Nah, aku Remus Hatake. Tentunya kalian panggil aku Remus-sensei. Aku tak bisa jelaskan hobiku, dan kini aku menjadi sudah menjadi seorang Jounin. Nah, sekarang dimulai dari anak laki-laki. Kau yang berambut kuning, duluan."

Harry mendeham (membuat Hermione berpikir Harry seperti orang yang sudah dewasa saja, pakai mendeham segala), dan dia mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Harry Uzumaki, panggil Harry. Aku sangat suka makan mie ramen, terutama kalau di traktir. Aku sangat suka… (melirik ke arah Hermione). Dan aku ingin menjadi seorang hokage," ujar Harry.

"Wah, cita-cita yang besar, ya. Nah, selanjutnya, kau pasti klan Uchiha," kata Remus-sensei.

"Namaku Ron Uchiha, kalian pasti sudah tahu aku harus dipanggil siapa. Banyak hal di dunia ini yang tak kusuka. Aku ingin membunuh orang-orang tertentu," ujar Ron.

"Wah, wah, wah. Masa depan yang hebat, ya (kata-kata itu membuat Harry cemberut). Nah, terakhir, yang perempuan," kata Remus-sensei.

Dengan nada suara yang manis, Hermione berkata, "Namaku Hermione Haruno. Aku hobi membaca-baca buku dan mempraktekan beberapa hal positif dari buku-buku itu, dan aku suka anak laki-laki yang…(melirik ke arah Ron). Aku ingin menjadi ninja medis yang pintar dan dapat menolong orang lain. Oh, aku lupa! Sepertinya ini penting! AKU BENCI HARRY!"

Harry terlonjak kaget, dan wajahnya tak berekspresi. Dia kaku, tak bergerak. _Hermione berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Remus-sensei_… batin Harry.

"Wah, Harry, kau punya pembenci!" ledek Remus-sensei. Dan setelah itu, dia tertawa tak jelas, membuat Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedikit memiliki rasa menyesal memiliki guru seperti ini.

"Sensei!" bentak Hermione.

"Wow, kau berani membentak, ya? Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku anggap itu sebagi nasihat untukku," kata Remus-sensei yang masih sedikit tertawa.

Harry diam saja, Ron merasa jengkel, terlebih Hermione yang mulai naik darah, membuat wajahnya berwarna pink (jadi susah membedakan rambut dan wajah).

"Nah, besok kita mulai latihan. Kita latihan di dalam hutan. Ini informasi selengkapnya," ujar Remus-sensei seraya mengeluarkan dan membagikan tiga lembar kertas. "Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Kalian tidak boleh sarapan."

"A—apa?" tanya Harry, Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Itu supaya saat makan siang yang banyak kalian tidak terlalu mabuk karena kenyang," balas Remus-sensei dengan santainya.

"Ta—tapi, kita harunya sarapan. Asupan nutrisi yang cukup dipagi hari membuat kita lebih berenergi," ujar Hermione.

"Hei, aku sudah bilang alasanku kan? Nah, kalau begitu kau pasti mengerti, Nona Kutu Buku," ledek Remus-sensei.

Hermione membuang muka, dan lebih memilih untuk pulang duluan.

"Dimana rumahnya? Aku harus tahu alamat rumah murid-muridku untuk kalau ada keperluan mendadak," kata Remus-sensei.

"Dia di—," kata Harry.

"Blok D4," jawab Ron cekatan (membuat Harry marah besar). "Rumahku di Blok G7."

"Rumahku di—di—dimana, ya?" tanya Harry pada diri sendiri.

"Blok M13, rumahmu saja lupa. Dasar pikun," ejek Ron.

Harry marah, dia lebih memilih pulang duluan, disusul Ron dari belakang…

NB: dengan sengaja, saya bikin alamat rumah mereka pakai angka-angka sial, hehe (suka-suka saya, dong). Nah, tolong di review, ya! Jangan lupa jadiin cerita ini yang paling favorite!

_Sayonara!... (see you next time, okay? ^_^)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 1****st**** Lesson**

Pagi kembali datang. Hari ini, menyegarkan, sejuk, tanpa sarapan. Atas perintah Remus-sensei yang menurut ketiga muridnya (terutama Hermione) itu sangat berlebihan. Pagi itu diselimuti rasa lapar, sakit perut, bunyi perut yang berbicara dengan bahasa perut, _kruyuk_ (artinya: kukuruyuk! Nih laper, lha?).

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Harry, Ron dan Hermione berdiri di dalam hutan, menunggu Remus-sensei datang dengan membawa ilmu-ilmu ninja yang tiada enaknya jika dipelajari terus menerus, hanya membuat kepala pecah dan mengeluarkan isinya, termasuk otak dan sel-selnya.

Sambil menunggu, Harry, Ron dan Hermione memilih untuk mengobrol. Di tengah kesunyian di dalam hutan desa Konoha. Hewan-hewan aneh, termasuk burung berkepala naga (wah, kasian, keberatan kepala), sigung berbau mawar, semut biru dan hijau (pada habis keracunan semua), kucing liar berekor domba, dan lain-lain.

"Hermione," panggil Harry. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Hermione tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap bertahan di tempat, membaca buku pengetahuan favoritnya. Ron menangkap para lalat batu yang mengganggunya (untung menangkap lalatnya tidak menggunakan lidah).

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione. Ini dia." Harry menyodorkan seikat bungan mawar biru berbau kuskus.

Perlahan, Hermione menoleh, dan dia berkata, "Kau memberiku bunga?"

Harry mengangguk. Dia tak henti-hentinya menyodorkan bunga mawar super bau itu.

"Kau tahu itu bunga apa?" Hermione lagi.

Harry menggeleng. Dia tidak sedikitpun mengkhawatirkan apa-apa tentang bunga itu. Mau bunga itu bau, beracun, kotor dan lain-lain, dia tidak mengamati.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu? Aku pikir kau mengalami polip," ujar Hermione. "Jadi, kau mau tahu bunga apa itu?"

"Eh—ya," kata Harry ragu-ragu. "A—aku penasaran."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Hermione mendeham, "bunga itu dalah, bunga mawar _Blue Fitchy_. Bunga mawar berwarna biru berbau kuskus."

Harry terlonjak. Dengan sengaja, dia mencoba menghirup aroma bunga itu. _Hueeks_… Rasanya seperti mau muntah darah (lebay).

"Sebodoh-bodohnya Harry, dia pun tak tau Blue Fitchy, apalagi Rafflesia Arnoldi Viridis (rafflesia arnoldi berwarna hijau)," ledek Ron yang menurut Harry dan Hermione, ledekan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya hari ini.

Harry menggerutu. Dia membuang bungan mawar itu jauh-jauh. Dia mencium aroma tangannya. _Hueek.._ benar-benar tidak sedap (siapa yang bakal bilang sedap).

Menit-menit berlalu, dua jam berlalu. Remus-sensei tak kunjung datang. Harry tertidur; bersandar pada batang pohon beringin tua. Hermione masih saja membaca bukunya (diam-diam wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi bosan). Ron masih bermain-tangkap dengan lalat-lalat batu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Seorang lelaki dewasa menghampiri Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Remus-sensei baru saja datang.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapanya lembut. "Wah, kalian tidak datang telat."

"Kau yang telat!" bentak Hermione yang langsung melempar bukunya setelah Remus-sensei menyapa.

Tanpa mempedulikan bentakan Hermione, Remus-sensei langsung mengajak murid-muridnya belajar untuk pertama kalinya dengannya. "Baiklah, kita mulai latihan kalian hari ini. Sebelum latihan, mari kita berdo'a sesuai kepercayaan masing-masing. Berdo'a, mulai!"

"Bismillahirahmanirrahim…," (lah? Islam semua? [_just kidding_]).

"Baiklah, mudah-mudahan do'a kita dikabulkan oleh yang Maha Kuasa, Amin," ujar Remus-sensei.

"Amin," diikuti oleh ketiga muridnya.

"Nah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Sekarang, aku ingin kalian bersembunyi, CEPAT!" perintah Remus-sensei.

Murid-muridnya berpencar, mencari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Remus-sensei.

"Hmmm…," gumam Remus-sensei. Matanya mengamati sekitar, memastikan seluruh muridnya sudah bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang aman dari jangkauan dirinya.

Remus-sensei berbalik. Dia terperanjat, Harry masih saja belum bersembunyi. Dengan bersemangat, Harry beseru, "Hahaha! Ayo, lawan aku!"

"Harry," gumam Remus-sensei. "Jika aku suruh kau untuk bersembunyi, sembunyilah. Bukannya menyerang secara menegur orang seperti ini."

Harry hanya tertawa-tawa.

Di balik dua tempat persembunyian, Ron dan Hermione sama-sama membatin. Pertama, Ron membatin, "_Baka, dia seperti anak yang tidak pernah diajari baik-baik._" Dan Hermione,_ "Payah, sama sekali tidak keren._"

Sementara itu, Harry masih berhadapan dengan Remus-sensei. Wajah Harry menunjukan betapa tolol dirinya, disuruh bersembunyi malah langsung ingin menyerang (pakai bilang mau nyerang pula, fuh… -_-).

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Harry. Tapi kau harus kelilingi lapangan yang berada di dalam hutan ini tujuh kali. Ayo!" perintah Remus-sensei.

Harry berlari mengitari lapangan yang cukup luas, dengan sungai kecil ditengahnya dan beberapa rumput yang tumbuh tinggi. Harry terus berlari, sampai-sampai…

SREK! Seutas tali menarik kaki Harry sehingga Harry tergantung dengan posisi terbalik pada cabang pohon yang gemuk.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" seru Harry.

"Kau harus lebih mengamati sekitar, Harry. Tidak hanya lihat ke depan, tapi ke bawah dan juga ke atas," ujar Remus-sensei.

"Argh…," erang Harry. "Sekarang, aku ingin mencoba lagi. Biarkan aku berlatih supaya lebih mengamati sekitar!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Remus-sensei seraya menarik tali yang mengikat Harry dan membuat Harry jatuh berdebam ke tanah.

"Payah," gumam Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.

Harry kembali mengitari lapangan. Dan lagi-lagi terkena perangkap Remus-sensei. Dia mengulang lagi, kena lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus bisa melepaskan dirimu sendiri, Harry," kata Remus-sensei santai. Dia meninggalkan Harry yang masih saja tergantung (sepertinya akan memulai pelajaran untuk Ron dan Hermione)..

"Sekarang pasti giliranku," gumam Ron. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berlari dengan kencang dan melempar beberapa shuriken. Shuriken-shuriken itu menggores kulit wajah Remus-sensei.

"Ron! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" jerit Harry.

POOF! Remus-sensei berubah menjadi kayu yang tertancap-tancap shuriken.

"Ah," gumam Ron. "Dia menggunakan _Kawarimi No Jutsu_."

Sementara itu, Remus-sensei sudah berpindah ke atas salah satu pohon. Kini, giliran Hermione untuk diberi pelajaran.

"Ya, ampun. Kenapa bisa begitu," gumam Hermione yang baru saja melihat Ron menyerang Remus-sensei. Dia melihat, Remus-sensei masih saja duduk di atas pohon, berdiam diri melihat Harry yang masih tergantung dan Ron yang terdiam.

PIK PIK! Seseorang mematuk pundak Hermione.

"Hermione, di belakangmu," kata suara yang taka sing lagi, suara Remus-sensei.

Hermione menoleh. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba Remus-sensei sudah berada di belakangnya, dia berteriak, "AAAA!" dan pingsan…(stress berat, ya? :-o)

"Ah, dia masih lemah," gumam Remus-sensei. Dan kembali ke murid-murid laki-lakinya.

Teriakan Hermione yang super kencang membuat Harry dan Ron bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Harry bertanya pada Ron, "Hei, bagaimana caranya membebaskan diri dari ta—," tapi Ron sudah keburu berlari, mengejar Remus-sensei yang keluar dari balik semak-semak tempat Hermione bersembunyi menuju bagian lapangan yang kosong dan cukup gersang.

"Argh," gumam Harry. "Aku harus bisa bebaskan diriku. Aku akan coba…. Ah, susah! Coba lagi… Berhasil!"

Harry bebas, dan pikirannya tertuju pada makanan. Dia menyelinap di balik batu bertulis, tempat Remus-sensei menyimpan makanan untuk mereka.

Sementara itu, Ron masih mengejar Remus-sensei. Remus-sensei sendiri masih berlari, dan setelah beberapa saat, dia berhenti.

"Mau lakukan apa, anak klan Uchiha?" tanya Remus-sensei dengan nada sedikit tidak sopan (sembarangan bilang pakai Uchiha, fufufu…. (_ _")

Tanpa basa-basi, Ron berseru, "_Gonkakyuu No Jutsu!_"

BRUUSHH! Kobaran api menyembur dari dari dalam mulut Ron (wih, debus nih?). tanah yang sudah gersang itu menjadi semakin gersang.

"Ya, ampun," gumam Remus-sensei yang berada di tengah kobaran api. "Cakranya kuat sekali (padahal mau bilang, cakranya lebay sekali)."

Perlahan, kobaran api itu menyurut. Mulut Ron masih mengeluarkan api, tapi hanya sedikit (macam naga yang baru belajar keluarin api dari mulut mereka). Dan setelah api itu menghilang, dia terkejut. Remus-sensei kembali menggunakan jurus yang dipakainya tadi.

KRUK KRUK! Tanah di belakang Ron retak, dan sebuah tangan muncul. Remus-sensei menarik Ron dan membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam tanah yang keras.

"Kau juga harus lebih teliti, Ron, ngomongnya sudah sopan, kan?" ujar Remus-sensei. Dia pergi meninggalkan Ron yang hanya kepalanya saja yang tampak di permukaan tanah.

Hermione mulai sadar. Dia bangun, dan dilihatnya, Harry, Ron dan Remus-sensei sudah tidak ada. Dia mencari-cari.

"Hei, kalian dimana? Harry? Ron? Remus-sensei?" seru Hermione.

SREK SREK! Semak-semak dekat Hermione bergerak. Seseorang berada di baliknya. Orang itu berkata dengan suara parau, "Hermione…"

"Ah!" Hermione mendengarnya. "Ron…"

DENG! (music affect, scary music ~_~)

Yang keluar dari balik semak-semak memang Ron. Tapi, keadaanya menyeramkan. Sekujur tubuh tertusuk oleh kunai-kunai dan banyak shuriken. Darahnya berceceran di mana-mana, ususnya tampak nyaris keluar, beberapa pembuluh darah keluar dari kulitnya, kakinya nyaris putus, begitu juga tangannya, matanya mengeluarkan banyak air mata sekaligus darah karena salah satu shuriken tertancap di mata kirinya (ihh, horror banget, sih) "Hermione, tolong aku," katanya dengan suara kesakitan.

Hermione terpaku di tempatnya. Dia gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ke unjung kaki. Dia seperti baru saja menyaksikan salah satu adegan film horror paling menyeramkan di dunia."HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya, dan kini dengan suara jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya (pita suaranya nggak pecah, tuh?)…

Kembali ke lapangan yang gersang…

"Suara itu," gumam Ron, "Hermione… Ya, ampun, ada apa lagi, sih?"

Sementara itu…

Harry masih saja memakan makan siangnya, padahal masih sekitar jam sembilan pagi (tentunya karena kelaparan, nggak sarapan, sih)…

"Kau tidak boleh makan siang lagi, Harry," tegur seseorang dari balik batu bertulis untuk mengenang nama-nama orang-orang besar di desa Konoha, Remus-sensei berdiri dan menatap Harry dengan tajam.

"Aaa!" jerit Harry. Dia berlari, tapi sudah terlambat, dia langsung ditarik oleh Remus-sensei dan diikat ke sebuah batang pohon yang besar.

Sementara itu…

Tampaknya Hermione sudah ¾ sadar. Dia berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, takut-takut akan Remus-sensei yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Dia tiba di lapangan yang gersang. Apa yang terjadi? Dia kembali pingsan (udah 3 kali, tuh!). Terkaget-kaget melihat Ron yang hanya kepalanya saja yang tampak (Hermione mengira, Ron habis dimutilasi, kepalanya dibuang ke lapangan gersang, anggota tubuh yang lain entah kemana).

"Lemahnya, dia," gumam Ron melihat Hermione yang tergeletak di atas tanah yang kering, gersang dan panas. Ron mencoba membebaskan diri, dan berhasil (menggunakan mantra _bombarda_, ledakannya membuat gempa kecil di sekitarnya). Dia menghampiri Hermione yang tergeletak lemas. Dia memanggilnya, "Hermione!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione terbangun. Dia tampak lemah. Dan saat itu juga, ia langsung memeluk Ron. Dia berkata, "Oh, ya ampun. Aku kira kau sudah dimutilasi!"

"Jangan peluk aku!" jerit Ron yang memberontak kesakitan di pelukan Hermione.

"RON! HERMIONE!" seru Remus-sensei. "SAATNYA MAKAN SIANG!"

Ron dan Hermione berlari kecapekan ke arah Remus-sensei yang sedang membuka tempat bekal untuk makan siangnya, Ron dan Hermione.

"Wah, chicken katsu!" kata Hermione penuh semangat setelah melihat isi bekalnya. "Kau dapat apa untuk makan siangmu, Ron?"

"Dia dapat egg roll dan ebi katsu. Dia dapat dua lauk karena lauk-lauknya kecil-kecil," ujar Remus-sensei.

Harry masih saja terikat tali pada sebuah batang pohon yang baru saja ditebang. Ron dan Hermione duduk di samping kanan-kirinya, membuat perutnya keroncongan (padahal baru saja makan, huh, rakusnya).

"Ini," kata Ron sambil menyodorkan seperempat bagian makanannya.

"R—Ron," kata Hermione yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kita satu tim," kata Ron tegas (ah, lebay).

Hermione berpikir sejenak, dan dia ikut memberikan seperempat bagian makanannya.

"R—Ron, H-Hermione…," gumam Harry. Dia tersenyum kecil, dan menerima suapan makanan dari kedua temannya.

Melihat itu, Remus-sensei tersenyum lebar di balik masker birunya.

Sekian lama (kira-kira satu pekan) berlatih latihan dasar bersama Remus-sensei, tim 7 melakukan sebuah misi dan tentunya tetap dengan Remus-sensei.

Pagi hari seminggu setelah latihan pertama dengan Remus-sensei, mereka akan pergi ke pelabuhan karena mereka akan menuju desa yang harus menyeberangi sungai-sungai dan danau.

"Perkenalkan, anak-anak. Nama orang yang kita akan bantu ini adalah Barty-san (diambil dari Barty Crouch)," ujar Remus-sensei seraya menunjuk seorang lelaki tua di sebelahnya.

"Pagi, Barty-san," sapa Harry, Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Wah, hari ini cerah juga, ya. Ayo, sekarang saatnya kita pergi," kata Barty-san. Dia mengantar Tim 7 ke salah satu perahu, dan mereka melesat di atas genangan air…

NB: nah, saatnya 'NB' ketiga! Saya sebagai penulis ccerita acak-acakan ini ingin kalian semua para pembaca me-review, oke? Kalau begitu, _sayonara_! Kapan-kapan ketemu lagi di chapter 4, ya!


End file.
